Beauty and the Beast Dramione style
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: a Dramione version of Beauty and the Beast. Draco has been a beast for years, but can Beautiful Hermione bring him out of his shell, and teach him to love?
1. Meet the Beast

**Welcome to another Dramione. **

**This is a going to be like beauty and the beast **

**so if anyone's seen the movie, then you'll know the end and **

**blah blah blah. **

**Oh and if anyone complains that **

"**oh lucius and Narcissa could have removed the curse"**

**they are dead in this.**

**So just don't mention it.**

**All rights are reserved by J.K. Rowling and **

**also by Disney.**

**I hope you like it.**

Once upon a time, in a magical land, there lived a young prince in a shining castle. The young boy was named Draco Malfoy, and since he got anything he desired, he was a spoiled mean child.

Then on Christmas eve on his eleventh year, an old woman appeared at his castle door.

" what do you want?" yelled Draco, throwing open the door.

Standing in the bitter cold was an ugly old woman.

"Please sir, may I have a place to stay for the night." said the woman, holding out a single rose to him. " I don't have much but I can give you this in return."

" A Rose? Really." sneered Draco, " that's not even enough to stay in the gardener's shed for the night. Good-Bye."

" do not be decieved by appearences, young one." said the old hag, again holding the rose to him. " for beauty is found within the eyes of the beholder."

" I see no beauty here." Draco jeered, turning back to the warmth wafting from the other room. " Now BEGONE WITH YOU."

with Draco's last comment, the Hag raised her wand and began to change. Her short grey hair became long and golden. Her face became youthful, and her bady became that again of what she trully was. Within a second the most beautiful woman stood before him.

" i'm sorry." said Draco, knealing at her feet. " I meant no harm."

" no harm." said the enchantress, looking down at him with cold blue eyes. " you would rather have an ugly, old woman die on your front door step, then allow her to enter. You have no love anywhere in your heart. For that you and everyone here will pay."

" please" said Draco, pleading with her again. "please."

" This is your punishment." said the enchantress, sadly, and with a flick of her wand Draco transformed.

He grew horns and his legs became longer. His muscles became more so, and after an excrusiating minute, the spell ended. But when Draco looked in the mirror, instead of his face, there was the face of a monster.

He broke the mirror, and turned back to the enchantress.

" here," she said, handing him the rose. " take good care of that rose. For it too is enchanted, it will bloom until your twenty- first year. If you find true love by then and she loves you back, by the time the last petal falls, then the spell will be broken. But if you do not, you are doomed to remain a beast forever. Also take this," a small mirror appeared in thin air above him, Draco grabbed it. "it will help you find your true love."

with that final word, she disappeared.

Draco escaped into the west wing of his castle, and locked himself within, ashamed of his appearance. For days he stayed in there, and the only thing letting his servant know he was alive was the sound of crashing.

As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope.

For Who could ever Love a beast?

**So how did you like the first chapter?**

**Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!!!!!**


	2. Enter Belle

**Hello again.**

**Ok there was an important review for my last chapter.**

**From Whoopsydaisie:**

"_**I like the idea, but I hope you make it at least a little bit different then  
the story. So far it seems exactly the same plot wise and you've merely  
replaced draco with the beast."**_

**i'm going with the story line thats from the movie, **

**but because the movies spans like **

**6 months.**

**I'm adding certain things like the second movie,**

**and other little plots like that within it. **

**So for a while it's gonna be like the movie.**

**Oh and in this chapter Lavender and the patil twins are sisters.**

**Oh and i'm not putting the songs in.**

Hermione walked down the road to town. It was such a gorgeous day out, the birds were singing, the butterflies were flitting about. She sighed, such a beautiful day. There sure wasn't much to do in this town. It was so boring, at least when they had lived in the city with her mother the days hadn't gone by slowly.

She sighed and began her trek through the village getting the things she needed for the day.

A stop at the Baker's.

"bonjour, Remus." she said, "can I have two baguittie?"

"of course my dear. And where are you off to this morning?" Said Remus, looking into the back.

" to the book shop," said hermione, opening it to show him. " I just finished the best story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and ..."

" that's nice." said Remus, ignoring her, " Tonks, hurry up."

Hermione rolled her eyes, took her bread and continued on her way.

She could hear the people talking about her. How odd she is, how she's always in a book. Everything. Hermione sighed again, and wished for the thousandth time that she had someone to talk to. She could also hear the people talking to each other about their families and what they needed from the shops.

_'Finally the book store,' _thought hermione, going in.

" well Hello Hermione." said Filius Flitwick.

" Hello, i've come to return my book." said hermione, handing it to him and climbing the ladder to look. " do you have anything new?"

" not since yesterday."

" that's alright. I'll take this one."

Flitwick took the book and looked at it. " but you've read that one. Twice if i'm not mistaken."

"yes but it's my favorite." said Hermione, looking at the little man

Flitwik thought for a second then said, " if you like it that much it's yours."

"Oh sir." said Hermione taken aback. " I--"

" I insist." said Flitwick, assisting her to the front door.

"thank you." she said, turning and walking out. " thank you very much."

as she began reading, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, turned to watch her.

" God, she's so beautiful." said Neville, looking at her ass and moving to follow her.

" Neville," said Seamus taking his hand and pulling him back. " you know she's off limits. She's going to be Ron's wife."

He leaned back and continued, " anyway, she's way to weird for me. I mean her head is in the clouds more then half the time."

Dean laughed and said, " yeah, and in those books too. You'd think thats all she ever did."

With that last comment, then Boys moved to the Tavern to drown their sorrows at not even having a chance at the beautiful girl.

As they entered the tavern a gunshot was heard but no one took notice.

The Goose had fallen into the middle of the road and with reskless abandon, Nigel ran to get the dead animal.

" Wow" said Nigel, running back to his master's side. " that was the perfect side Ron."

"Did you expect anything else?" said The redheaded man, shouldering his rifle.

Ron stood in the shadows, and ignored Nigels comments. He was watching Hermione, he had seen her move here and had always had his eyes trained only one her. She was his and always would be. He looked at himself in the shiny side of a pot. When he turned back around, Hermione had walked right past him.

With a push, he started after her, but soon lost her in the crowd. As hard as he tried, he could only see her head. He past the patil tripets as he went.

"Why doesn't he ever pay attention to us?" said Lavender, pushing up her breasts and trying to look more appealing.

" he's too wrapped up in the inventer's crazy daughter." said Pavarti, taking a cue from her sister.

"he's never going to go out with you anyway." said Padma, pushing her hair away from her neck, " he cares for me more anyway."

"does not!" said Lavender and Pavarti, lunging at their sister.

A fight starting with many excited young men watching.

Hermione stopped and got the eggs for her father. She worried about him most of the time. He kept saying that he should just give up. But she knew that he was close to getting the wood cutter done.

She looked down at her basket and saw that her shopping was done. Time to go home.

On the way out of town, Ron stepped out in front of her.

" Hello Hermione." He said, stepping next to her.

" Bonjour Ronald.' she said, continuing on her way.

Ron winched. No one called him Ronald. He grabbed her book.

" Ronald," she said, turning back toward him, " may I have my book back please?"

" how can you possible read this?" he said, flipping through the pages. " there's no pictures."

She crossed her arms, and said, " most people use their imaginations."

Ron looked at her like she'd just told him the sky was bright red. " you need to get you head out of these books." with that, he throwing it into the air. " you need to start paying attention to more important things. Like me."

Hermione was already on the ground picking up her book. She heard the Patils sigh in the distance and rolled her eyes. She really didn't care for him. he wasn't even that attractive.

" I mean the whole town is talking about it. It isn't right for a woman to read. Soon after she starts getting ideas and," Ron shuddered, " thinking."

" Ronald you are positively primeval." Said Hermione, cleaning off her book with the edge of her dress. If she direid it quickly, the pages wouldn't get ruined.

" why Thank you," said Ron looking happy. " Why don't you come down to the Tavern and take a look at all my trophies?"

He threw his arm over her shoulder and began to steer her toward the tavern.

" Maybe some other time." Hermione said, pulling herself out from under his arm. " I need to get home and help my father. Good-bye."

Nigel sniggered and said, " that crazy old loon needs all the help he can get."

Ron and Nigel began laughing. Anger tore through hermione.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" she said, looking upset.

" yeah" said Ron trying to get on her good side. He hit Nigel over the head. " don't talk about her father like that."

She looked very angry. She was extremely tired of the people in town calling her father crazy.

" My father is not Crazy!" she said, putting authority behind her vioce. " He's a genuis."

Suddenly an explosion cut through the air. Hermione turned to see smoke billowing out of her home. Fear tore through her, the she began to run home. Leaving Ron and Nigel falling over themselves, laughing at the Loony old kook living on the hill.

________________________________

Draco sat in his room starring at the mirror. He had watched the two men laughing it up, and felt a pang of jealousy. Since the transformation, there had been no contact with anyone. The woods were dark and foreboding.

But looking through the mirror, Draco had felt a pang of wanting, needing the conpanionship of others. But not just anyone, the girl he had seen. He doubted he would ever meet her, let alone get her to love him. He could just watch her from afar.

Little did Draco know how wrong he was.

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. **

**Because I am cutting out all the singing and music **

**it will take longer for me to finish those chapters.**

**But I hope that you are all enjoying it so far.**

**Ttyl **

**jen**


	3. Lost

**Ok again**

**I am USING the script until Hermione gets to the castle.**

**Anymore questions like that?**

**Please no more reveiws telling me that the story is the same**

**I know.**

**To all my readers who are looking forward to my story,**

**thanks for the review.**

**I'm going to try out one song. **

**Just one.**

Hermione ran to the cellar door, and opened it.

" Papa?" she yelled, making her way slowly down. The basement was in ruins. The firewood was strewn everywhere. The tool box was flipped over, and tools had gone all over. The smoke began to filter out. She saw that yet another arm had fallen off one experiment, and another had lost its main insterment.

Through the smoke, Hermione heard, "How on earth did that happen?"

Arthur was laying on the mat underneath his newest invention, cussing up a storm.

Hermione walked over to the machine, leaned over and said, " Are you alright?"

Arthur jumped, earning himself a hit on the head. " Goddamn piece of shit." he said, standing up. " I'm about to give up on it."

Hermione sighed, and looked at him. " you ALWAYS say that."

Arthur turned on Hermione, and said, shaking a wrench at her. " I MEAN it this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work."

Hermione walked over to him and hugged him. " yes, you will Papa, and you'll win first prize in the fair tomorrow."

Arthur grunted, and tried to pull away from her.

" AND" said Hermione, hugging him closer. " become a world famous inventor."

Arthur looked down at the girl, who smiled back. " you really believe that?"

Hermione hugged him closer, before letting him go, saying " I always have."

" then what are we waiting for." Arthur said, dropping to his knees and crawling under the contraption.

After a few minutes of clunk around, Arthur asked, " can you hand me the dog-legged clencher there? So how was your trip to town?"

Hermione went to the upturned tool box and righted it. Grabbing the clencher, she walked back around.

She dropped to her knees and handed it to him, saying, " I got a new book."

Hermione looked at her hands, then blurted, " Papa, Do you think I'm odd?"

Arthur pushed himself out from under his contraption, and pushed her face up to look her in the eyes. "MY daughter? Odd? Where'd you get an idea like that?"

Hermione pulled her face away and said, " oh I don't know."

She stood up and turned her back on her father. " I just don't seem to fit in here. There's not really anyone I can talk to."

Arthur thought for a moment, pushing himself back under the thing. " what about that Ron fellow? He's handsome and seems nice."

" oh yeah. He's handsome." said Hermione, turning to look at her father again. " and Rude, and Concieted, and.." she paused for a second. " he's just not for me."

" well you don't have to worry anymore," said Arthur, pulling himself out and sitting up. " this will be the start of a new life."

He stood up and beckoned hermione to back up. " I think it's ready. Let's give it a try."

He pulled the lever.

The contraption whirred, and whislted. It started to smoke, then at the last sign of hope/ the axe mounted on the front fell down on the log in front of it, and chopped it in half.

" it works?" Arthru said, surprised.

" it works!" Hermione said, grabbing her father and hugging him tightly.

Arthur turned the machine off, and looked at his daughter, an all-cheer smile on his face. " hitch up phillpe. I'm off to the fair."

After an hour of packing, (arthur had really been skeptical.) Arthur had the horse hitched to the pull and was ready to leave.

He pulled hermione into a tight hug, and said, " goodbye Darling I'll be back in a few days."

" I know papa. Good luck, I'll miss you." Hermione hugged him back, and then let him go. " I'll be fine."

Arthur mounted Phillipe, and began on his ride to the fair. " good bye belle."

" good bye papa."

with that, Hermione turned around and walked back into the house.

_**A few hours later.**_

Arthur sat on top of phillipe, loking down at the map. There was no doubt about it. He was lost.

" perfect" He said, holding his head in his hand. He sighed and looked ahead.

The path forked. Arthur looked to the right. Sun streamed through the branches, birds sang, and a flowers bordered the path on both sides.

Arthru looked to the left. The branches above the path were so dense, it seemed as though night had desended. All the trees were bare of leaves, no birds sang, silence rained supreme. With a sudden gust of wind, leaves from the last winter were kicked up and flew around the feet of the horse.

Phillipe neighed, and began to pull to the right.

" oh no." said Arthur, grabbing the riens. " you got us lost. So we're going this way."

He pulled the riens to the left and began the trek to the fair, anew.

After a tense hour, and with the darkness not receding, fog began to cover the path.

Suddenly, a howl cut through the otherwise silent night.

Arthur tensed, and Phillipe began to back up. Dark shapes began to cross in front of the horse. They never realized that they were backing into a tree until the bump was felt.

Arthur turned and looked to see what they had hit, then was volleyed by bats as they frightenedly left their daytime home. Phillipe already skitterish from the howls, and shadows, panicked.

The horse bolted, Arthur tried to get the horse back to straights. But the horse wouldn't listen, only coming to rights, just before falling off a cliff.

Arthur pulled hard on the reins, praying it wasn't too late. The horse stopped. On the edge of the cliff.

Phillipe backed up far enough to turn. Then rearing up as a wolf nipped at its fore legs. Arthur fell.

Phillipe bolted again. This time without his rider.

Arthur stood up and looked toward where the horse had fled.

" Phillipe?" he whispered, in the general direction of which phillipe had fled.

Arthur stood up and began to walk in the direction he thought town was.

After around fifteen or twenty minutes, Arthur began to hear howling again. He began to walk faster, then he began to run. Looking over his shoulder, Arthur saw the wolves begin to pursue him, and cranked it up a notch.

He continued running, then looked over his shoulder again. Then fell down a small slope. Scrambling to get to his feet again, he saw a large iron gate.

Frantic, he ran to the gate and began screaming, " Is someone there? HELP!!!"

then the gate gave way, and he fell on his face. The wolves were still closing in on the gate, when Arthur turned over. He pushed the gate with his foot, and it slammed shut before the snapping beasts could enter.

Sighing with relief, Arthur turned over to stand up and was pulled to his tummy, as a wolf grabbed his foot. He kicked out, screaming.

With a yelp, the wolf let go and Arthur pulled his feet close. After a few minutes of sitting and starring up at the castle behind him, Arthur stood and began the long trek up to the entrance. Not knowing he had left his hat on the ground behind the gate.

The huge oak front doors had dragons, pixies, griffins, and humans carved in painstakeing detail. The giant brass knockers were lion heads. He knocked, but to know answer. Then he pushed open the doors and walked inside.

The entrance hall was emence. Marble Gargoyles, and dragons lined the walls. Marble pillars went from floor to ceiling. Riche dark red carpet ran the length of the room, and up the stairs.

" Hello?" he called. " Hello? Could you help me? I got lost in the woods, and I need a place to stay for the night. "

Somewhere in the darkness, a voice whispered, " odl man must have lost his way in the woods."

another said, " SHH. Be quiet. Maybe he'll go away."

Arthur looked around, and called again, " Is someone there?"

" Not a word, Blaise, Not one word." said the second voice again.

Arthur looked around again, " I really don't mean to intrude. My horse panicked and ran off. So if I could just stay the night, then I'll be out of the way by morning."

" oh Harry have a heart." said the first voice.

" NO NO NO." said the second, " what would the master think if he found out?"

" oh well." said the first, then louder, " of course you may stay sir."

" who said that?" said Arthur, grabbing a candle on a side table.

" over here" said the voice again.

Arthur turned, still seeing no one.

Blaise finally getting slightly frustrated, tapped Arthur on the head. He suddenly found himself staring straight into the eyes of the a candle that suddenly said " Hello."

with a yelp, Arthur dropped Blaise. Then a moment later, he looked closer. " how did this happen?"

Harry jumped down from the table and walked over to Blaise, all the while saying, " well now you've done it Blaise, you've really done it."

Arthur grabbed Harry and began to peek at all his little areas. Blaise snickered as Harry's from was pulled open, and Arthur looked at his insides.

" DO YOU MIND?" he said, snapping his front shut on Arthur's fingers.

" i'm sorry," said Arthur looking down at the little clock and candle stick. " it's just i've never seen anything like you. " then he sneezed.

" oh no sir. You're soaked through." said blaise coming up to him. " follow me and you can warm next to the fire."

" What?" said Harry with a look of outrage on his face

at the same time, Arthur said, " oh that would be nice."

so following Blaise, Arthur (and Harry) moved into a room off the entrance. None of them saw the dark shape at the top of the stairs or heard the low growl.

Inside the other room, Arthur sat down in the only chair, while a foot stool moved under his feet, and a talking tea kettle named Molly served him tea.

Even as this was happening, Harry stood apart. He felt on high alert, and was muttering under his breathe, " This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

Arthur was just about to ask a question to Blaise when the door to the room flew open. A gust of wind whipped the fire and with a last splutter, put it out. Arthur began to shudder again from the sudden cold and fear. In the faint light coming from the doorway, he made out a gigantic shape.

" uh oh." said one of the items near him.

then a loud voice said, " there's a stranger here."

Blaise stepped forward, and said, " yes master there is. But if you will please let me explain, he is an ol-"

a puff from his nostrils put out Blaise, and he looked at arthur with sadness in his eyes.

" master." said harry, looking up at him and coming boldly forward, " I just want to say, I was against this from the start, and I tol-"

a look from Draco silenced him.

" who are you?" said Draco, standing in front of the chair arthur was sitting in and placing paws on both arm rests. " who sent you here? what are you doing here?"

" no one." said Arthur, getting more terrified by the minute. " I got lost in the woods and..."

" you're not welcome here." said Draco standing his full hieght. "what are you staring at?"

" nothing." said Arthur, looking into his ice blue eyes.

" you've come to stare at me. At the beast!" roared Draco, staring down at the small man.

" I didn't mean any harm. I just needed a place to stay the night." said arthur, trying and failing to push himself farther into the chair.

" I'll give you a place to stay." said Draco, grabbing Arthur by the coller.

" I told you." Arthur heard Harry say to Blaise before they were too far away to hear.

Draco dragged Arthur up flight upon flight of stairs, until finally stopping at the top of a very cold tower. Walking over to one of the doors, Draco flung it open, threw in Arthur, then slammed it shut.

Without so much as another word, he left.

Arthur pounded on the door for hours, and screamed himself hoarse for all the good it did.

Finally, Arthur submitted to his fate. He pulled some of the hay to an area closest to the door, and curled up to rest.

**I want to thank everyone who has waited patiently for **

**this chapter. **

**My new cord finally got here. **

**Thank god. **

**See you in the next chapter. **


	4. Found

Ron starred around at the little congregation that he had rounded up. The Patil Triplets stood toward the back looking sullen, and upset. Men from the bar ran around, doing last minute touch ups. A long white clothe road ran up to a white rose covered arch, where the priest stood patiently.

" Hermione's gonna get the surprise of her life, isn't she, Ron?" said Nigel coming over with the band.

" oh yes." said Ron, standing and clearing his throat. Everyone looked at him. " I want to thank you all for coming to my wedding. Now I just have to propose to the girl."

Many of the bar men invited started to laugh along with mnay of the women, except the Triplets who started to cry.

" now Nigel, when I come out the door, you....." Ron said.

" Strike up the band." with a flick of his wrist, the band began to play. The striking tones of " Here Comes The Bride" rang through the air, and Ron hit Nigel over the head.

" Not yet." Ron hissed at him.

" sorry." Nigel said, holding his head.

Ron began to move to the cottage.

Inside, Hermione sat at the kitchen table reading. It was a long story, and would take her maybe another day to finish. She was prepared for a day in. Until the knock on the door.

She sighed, stood up, marked her page, and went to the door.

Years ago, her father had installed a veiwing hole. Hermione loved it. She looked through it and saw the face of Ron.

She groaned, and opened the door.

" Hello Hermione." said Ron, muscling his way in.

" Hello Ron" said Hermione, closing the door and following him into the front room. " what a surprise."

" don't you just love surprises?" said Ron, turning on her. " I mean any woman would love to be in your shoes today."

" they would?" She said, backing away from him.

" Imagine this," he said, advancing on her. " A little cottage in the woods, My latest kill roasting on the fire. My little wife, messaging my feet. All the while, the children are playing on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

Hermoine was in a corner with no where to go.

" Dogs?" she asked, buying time.

"Oh no." said Ron, putting an arm on either side of her head. " strapping young boys, just like me."

Hermione tried to duck under his arm, but he blocked her. " Imagine that."

" do you know who that wife will be?" Ron said, moving closer to her.

"L-Let me think..." Hermione stammered, really uncomfortable now.

" You, Hermione." said Ron, leaning down. " that wife will be you."

He ducked his head and tried to kiss her, but Hermione saw her opening and ducked under his arm.

" Ron, I'm so speechless." she said, backing away toward the front door. " I don't know what to say."

" say " Ron growled, taking the bait. " you'll marry me."

Hermione was now pressed against the door, she fumbled for the knob with one hand while not acting panicky.

Ron put his hands back on either side of her head, then said, " so what do you say?"

Hermione looked at him, saying, " I'm sorry Ron, but I really don't deserve you."

with the last word she flung the door open. Ron, having his entire wieght on the door, flew out. He landed in the pond, just as the fast paced tones of 'Here Comes the Bride.'

Hermione closed the door, and leaned against it, relieved.

Outside, Nigel looked down into the pond, only seeing Ron's rump. A pig popped up, then right underneath him, Ron did too.

" so how'd it go?" said Nigel, looking at Ron.

" how do you think?" Ron said, hitting Nigel over the head again. " but Hermione WILL marry me."

Ron walked off closely followed by nigel and the Bar patrons.

Hermione peeked out the door.

" is he gone?" she asked one of the chickens that had come onto the porch.

" can you trully believe it?" she said, to no one in perticular. " he asked me to marry him. the troll."

She walked around the house and into the barn. Hermione had forgotten to feed the barn animals, so she did it quickly.

" like I would ever awnt to be HIS WIFE?" she said, continuing with the feeding. " I want to do more then that. But does he care? NO! ERRRRR!!!"

She dropped the feed, and just ran.

A few minutes later, she dropped in the middle of a field.

Picking a dandilion, she laid on her back. She blew the little seeds, watching them float into the great beyond.

Suddenly a neigh cut through the air.

Hermione sat up and looked around. It was Phillipe.

" Phillipe!" she called, standing and running up to the horse. " where's papa?"

the horse winnied, and shook it's head.

" take me to him." She said, pulling the horse to the house. She unhooked the cart, and ran into the house. Hermione grabbed her cloak and ran back out to the horse.

With a kick, they were off.

For a few hours, Hermione rode the horse without stopping and were at the castle.

"Steady Phillipe, steady."

She looked up at the beautiful yet daunting building. Then she saw it.

A hat. Her father's hat.

" Papa." She said, looking back up to the castle.

She pulled phillipe to the castle. She tied him to a post, and went inside.

" hello?" she called, looking around. "is anyone here?"

Hermione began to explore the castle, all the time yelling to anyone.

In one room, Harry and Blasie were in a heated argument.

" this is all you fault." Harry said, glaring at Blaise. " you're the one who had to speak up, had to let him in, had to let him sit in the master's chair. Look what's happened now."

" I was trying to be hospitable." said Blaise looking the other way from Harry.

" well that's no excuse." said Harry, turning his back on Blaise.

Then Hermione walked by, saying, " Papa?"

Blaise, and Harry spun toward the doorway, and said together, " there's a girl in the castle!"

Blasie jumped down and yelled back, " she's the one to break the spell."

with those final words, he ran out of the room after her.

" papa?" she yelled down the hall again.

Suddenly a door behind her creaked open, and Hermione jumped.

Then ran to the open door, she heard a voice from further up the stairs. She took the stairs two at a time.

" Hello?" she said, at the top stairs. But looking around, saw no one. " but I thought I heard someone. Is anyone there? Can you help me find my father?"

"Hermione?" came a response, somewhere from the back of the room.

" Papa?" she called again, grabbing a torch, and beginning through the room.

" Here." came the voice again.

In the last cell was Arthur. He was pale, and drawn. His hands and cheeks were freezing cold, and his eyes were beginning to take on a sickly glow.

" Oh Papa." said Hermione, dropping to her knees, and taking his hands through the bars. " you're like ice. I have to get you out of here."

" NO!" said Arthur, pushing her away. " you have to get out of here. There's something here, I don't know when it's going to come back. You have to leave."

" I'm not leaving you." she said, trying to pull open the door.

At that moment, Draco ran up and grabbed her shoulder. The torch fell from her hands and sputtered out.

" who's there?" She said, turning to face Draco.

" The master of this castle." said Draco, staying to the shadows. He had recognized the girl he had been watching through the mirror for years.

" Please let me take my father. He's sick. He needs help." Hermione said, looking into the shadows for him.

" he shouldn't have been here in the first place." said Draco. " he's my prisoner. There's nothing you can do."

" there must be something." Hermione looked behind her at Arthur. He looked so helpless. Then an idea floated to the front of her mind.

" take me instead."

" You – you would take his place?" said Draco looking at her in a new light.

" if you promise to let my father go, then yes." Hermione said, standing to face him.

" you must promise to stay here forever." Draco said, looking at her.

" I will." she said, standing strong. " but please come into the light."

he took the final step forward, and Hermione gasped. It was like the big bad wolf out of little red riding hood. His lower jaw pushed forward, the two canines prodominatly large. He was covered from head to foot in thick silky brown fur. His legs were like that of a dog's. Everything about him was terrifying. Then Hermione looked into his eyes. His bright blue eyes had a look of deep sadness, and of deep loneliness.

" so will you stay now?" Draco said, in his fiercest voice. " now that you know what I am?"

She stood strong.

" I will stay." she said, then dropped to her knees.

He moved past her and wrenched open the cell. Arthur ran out and fell next to his daughter.

" Hermione." he said, talking fast. ' you don't have to do this. I'm old. I'm -erch."

Draco grabbed him by the collar and began draging him through the castle. Even as Hermione screamed after them, " Wait."

Draco didn't stop.

He dragged Arthur to an old Pallenquin. Then thrust him in it.

Arthur stuck his arm out the window and said, " Please spare my Daughter."

Draco moved his face to the window and said, " she is no longer your concern."

then he said to the Pallenquin, " take him to the village."

with that Arthur was forcibly taken from his daughter, even as she watched and heard his protests from the tower window.

" Master."

" what?" said Draco, looking at Blaise.

" well I was just thinking since she is staying with us for a long time, then she should have adiquiate comfortable rooms."

" yes you're right." said Draco, and he continued up the stairs.

At the top he saw hermione at the window in her father's cell.

" you didn't even let me say goodbye." Hermione said, through silent tears. " i'm never going to see him again and you didn't let me say goodbye."

Draco stood uncomfortable in the doorway for a moment, then said " i'll show you to your rooms."

" but I thought, " said Hermione, looking shocked.

" do you want to stay here?" Draco said, indicating the room.

" no." she said.

" then follow me." He said and walked out.

They walked for a while. Hermione looked around, and was surprised with how creepy it was. Now that she could see everything.

She followed him silently, tears still streamed down his face.

" Say something." Blasie said to draco.

" I hope you like it here." said Draco, looking over his shoulder at her. " this is your home now so you can wander whereever you like. Except the west wing."

" why can't I go in the west wing?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

" because it's forbidden." Draco yelled at her.

They continued for a few more minutes, then came to a door with a beautiful carved sword entwined with a rose vine on it.

Draco opened it and said, " these are you rooms now."

There were carved roses in the walls, on the bed, and in the floor and ceiling. But Hermione barely saw.

" if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." said Draco, looking down at her.

"dinner, dinner." Blaisse urged, " invite her to dinner."

" you are invited to dinner." said Draco, standing taller. " that's not a request."

with that he slammed the door. Hermione panicked at the sudden darkness and ran to the bed.

Falling on it, Hermione began to cry, and eventually she fell into a light sleep.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. **

**Ttyl **

**jen**


	5. Fear

**Ok I know this took a while. **

**But now it's done. **

**Just a heads up, this scene mostly takes place between nigel and ron.**

**Hope you like.**

Ron walked into the tavern. Yells rang out of "Ron!", but he ignored them all. Taking his normal seat in front of the roaring hearth, Ron moped.

Nigel sat on the floor next to him and waited. He knew, just knew that if he started or didn't start at the right moment, Ron could go into a destructive rage.

" Who does she think she is?" Ron said, slowly, thinking. " Just who the Fuck does she think she is?"

" I don't know Ron." said Nigel, scooting closer.

" she messed with the wrong man." He said, mirth lacing his voice. " she'll pay. No one, NO ONE, says no to Ron."

" Beer?" said Nigel, Standing up.

" yes." said Ron, standing also. He walked over to an empty table, and sat down, leaning heavily over it. He stewed.

Nigel returned and saw that Ron was even deeper in his depression. Deep in his tiny brain, Nigel thought that this was very very bad.

" Humiliated, publicly humiliated." said Ron, grabbing the beer and downing it in a few gulps.

" you want more?" said Nigel, standing up again. His beer wasn't even gone.

" what for?" said Ron, standing and moving back to his chair. " nothing helps me. She humiliated me. I'm disgraced."

" you?" said Nigel pulling a chair in front of Ron's. " never! Do you know how many men would love to be you. I mean really. You're a god. There isn't anyone here who wouldn't give their right nut to get what your getting."

Nigel looked over at the patil triplets, and winked. All three pulled a face.

Ron saw the whole ordeal and laughed at the course rejection, Nigel smiled. He was getting slowly back to normal.

" well" Ron said, laughing and smiling at Nigel. " at least I can get us some."

Ron stood up and walked over to the three women standing at the bar.

" Lavender." he said, smoothly. " you know I just got rejected by Hermione, and I don't really have a warm bed to go home to."

" Oh really Ron." said Lavender, just eating up the attention from the most attractive man in the village. " I mean I always thought that you would never look my way. Plus you never seem to have the time for me, always fawning after Hermione. I see you finally came to you senses."

Ron fought down the retort that came to his lips. A night of sex would do him and Nigel good. "well Lav, you know I would love to have that night with you, but you know Nigel and all. He should have some fun too."

Lavender just about hurled. The nosy little rat. But she couldn't let this night go to waste. " I suppose I could get one of my sisters to bed him. but it'll cost you."

" I wouldn't have it any other way." Ron said, pecked her on the cheek and walked back to his seat.

" so what'd they say?" said nigel.

" well Nigel." he said, sitting next to him. " we both have a warm night ahead."

They both started laughing.

A few seconds later the doors flew open and Arthur came running through the door.

"HELP!" he yelled running to one of the men at the bar. Grabbing his front, Arthur yelled, " He has her. My Hermione. He has her!"

" who has her?" said Ron standing up to see the old man better. " Who has Hermione?"

" A BEAST!" Arthur said, running from the barman's front and grabbing Ron's. " he's huge. At least seven, no eight feet. With huge fangs, and giant claws and he's covered in hair."

"Arthur." said Ron, grabbing the older man's shoulders. " ARTHUR!"

at the louder voice, Arthur stopped talking and looked up at him.

" We'll help you out." Ron said, before having Nigel and a few more men grab Arthur, and throw him out into the cold.

Arthur looked at the closed doors and yelled " WILL NO ONE HELP ME?"

a second later, he walked home. A few minutes later, inside his own house, Arthur began to grab stuff out of his dresser and stuff it into a satchel.

" Well" he said, as he left, closing the door. " If no one will help me, I'll have to save her myself."

Back in town, Ron was happily boneing Lavender in his house.

Even as Lavender's last orgasmic scream cut through her lips and Ron's final cumming grunts bit through the air. A plan was slowly forming. One that would end with Hermione being his wife.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. **

**Review.**

**Ttyl **

**jen**


	6. Stubborn

**I didn't get many reviews from last chapter,**

**but i'm hoping for more from this.**

The Darkness was sufficating. Hermione stumbled through it, barely able to breathe.

Suddenly rough hands grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. The hands flipped her over, and she saw burning eyes before her. She screamed, though to no effect.

The hands pushed up her skirts, and grabbed her center. She screamed again, and pushed at him. He hit her. Blood began to stream down her nose. She couldn't breathe again, the hands were around her throat.

Then the hands were gone, and she could breathe again. She coughed and opened her eyes. Standing or hovering, in the darkness was a pair of Bright blue eyes. They smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

Hermione awoke. She sat up, wondering where she was. Then she remembered.

The creature, the voices, her father, and her sacrifice. She felt like crying again.

_Knock, Clink, Knock._

Hermione looked at the door. Someone or something wanted in. She grabbed her pillow unconsciously.

"Who is it?" she said, looking at the door.

" Why it's just old Ms. Weasly." said a voice through the door. " I figured that you'd like a cup of tea."

Hermione stood up and walked to the door. With a pull, she opened it to find-

a tea pot and some cups on a cart.

" wha-" said Hermione, looking up and down the hall.

" thank you." She yelled down the hall.

' why you are very welcome." said a voice.

Hermione spun around. But no one was there.

" here" said the voice.

She looked down. The Pot was standing on the cart looking at her. So were the cups.

Hermione gapped.

" now shut your mouth." said Mrs. Weasly, looking sharper at her. " come on. Get in here and have your tea."

Hermione walked over to the door, and stepped in, around the cart. As soon as she was in, the cart flew inside, and settled itself next to the bed.

The two tea cups were fighting over who would get to be her cup.

"it's my turn." said one.

" No" said the other, trying to push in front.

" oh here." said Molly, pouring tea into both of them " you choose. They both will just keep fighting."

" ok." she picked up one of them. Taking a sip, the cup made a sigh.

" I win." said the cup, laughing at his brother.

The other cup glared at it's friend. " Brother, you win this round. But don't get cocky, you haven't won the war."

"Fred." said Molly, looking at the cup, with horror in her face. " don't be mean to your brother."

Sitting Hermione looked at the funny little items.

' what is going on?' she thought,

"well" said mrs. Weasly, looking up at her. " don't let us get in the way of you getting ready."

" oh yes yes yes yes yes." said the wardrobe suddenly, "and I have a thousand things you can wear."

Mrs. Weasly, along with her sons, left the room as she got ready.

' maybe.' she thought, looking over her sons and the suger bowl. 'she IS the one.'

"soo." said the wardrobe, looking her over. " you look like you could pull this off."

she opened her front door, and a few moths flew out. " oh goodness." she said, shooing them away. " they just get in everywhere. But here."

she pulled a beautiful dark red dress out of her inner workings. It was simple, straight back that bunched in the front around her breasts. Black rhinestones ran up the spagetti straps and down the middle of the bunch.

" oh wait wait wait." said the wardrobe, Pansy, " Here we are."

This second dress was sapphire blue. The strapless front had two round tops that were to cover her breasts, and pulled from the left to the right and bunched in the middle. The rest flowed down. Green, blue, purple, and red spotted the breasts and other parts of the bottom of the dress.

"uhh..." said Hermione, putting up a finger.

"Oh no no no no no." said Pansy, looking at her then pulling out a purple dress.

It had an emporer waist, with a light purple layer over the dark. White sequins covered the top, and bottom of the dress. The dark purple ribbon the cut the breast section and the bottom half of the dress. It too was covered in sequins.

" No I don't think you understand." said Hermione, cutting into the silence. " I'm not going to dinner."

Pansy looked at her, gaping. " but you must..."

The door opened, and Harry walked through. He stood still for a moment.

Then bowed and said, " Madam, I have come to escort you to dinner."

___________________________________________

_In the Dining room..._

Draco paced....

and paced...

and paced.

" what is taking so long?" said Draco, still pacing. " I mean I can't take that fucking long to get ready. Why isn't she here yet?"

" you have to be patience Draco," said Mrs. Weasly, looking down at him. " she's lost everything she's ever known. You have to give her time."

" Master, have you thought that maybe she's the one?" said Blaise, also starring down at his pacing form.

" of course I have." he said, still pacing. " how could I not?"

" then it'll be easy." Blaise said, " you;'ll fall in love with her, she'll fall in love with you. And boom the curse is broken."

"Blaise," said Mrs. Weasly, shaking her head. " you need to learn more about women. It will take more than just a romantic dinner. These things take time."

" oh pish posh." said Blaise, shaking her off. " she has to fall in love. The rose has began to wilt."

"What's the use?" said Draco, stopping and looking down at his paws. " she's beautiful and i'm..."

He fell silent, and sat on his haunches.

After a moment, he finished " not."

Mrs. Weasly sighed. " you need to help her see the real you. The person."

" but" Draco said, starring deeply into the fire. " I don't know how."

" well you can start by making your self more presentable. Sit up straight, and give her a nice smile." said Mrs. Weasly, hopping down and looking him over. " change into some nice clothes, and above all else, YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"

The knob to the door began to turn, and Draco looked up expectantly, straightening his back and trying to look more sincere.

Harry walked in. his little clock face was ashen, and he looked about to be sick.

"M-Master." said Harry, moving through the doorway.

" well" said Draco, looking down at him, his temper beginning to rise. " Where is she?"

" well" said Harry, starring at his feet, " she was exhausted, and, and." Harry took a deep breath and braced himself. " She's not coming to dinner."

" What!!!!" Draco raged, flying out the door with Blaise, Harry, and Mrs. Weasly behind him.

"Perfect timing mate." said Blaise as they rushed along.

" well its not my fault she refused." huffed Harry.

Draco reached her room, and pounded on the door. " I told you to come down to dinner. Got out here."

Hermione didn't open the door. " i'm not hungry. Now leave me alone."

" come out now, or or i'll rip down the door." Draco yelled again.

"Just try it." said Hermione.

"Master." said Blaise.

Draco looked down at him, and Blaise continued. " I could be wrong, but thats no way to have her fall in love with you."

" Please try to be a gentleman." Harry pleaded looking up at him.

" But she's being so difficult." Draco said, pointing at the door. " But i'll try."

"will you PLEASE join me for dinner?" said Draco, Bowing has he used to.

" No Thank you." i'm not hungry just please leave me alone." said Hermione, through the door.

" YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" said Draco, letting his anger get the best of him.

"Oh yes I can!" said Hermione.

" FINE!" said Draco, he looked down at his servents. " she is not to have anythign to eat or drink, and I want to be informed the moment she leaves that room."

Draco stomped off to his rooms. His bedroom had broken furniture everywhere. His bed was almost complete. All the pictures on his walls were destroyed. The only thing left intact was the pure white enchanted rose, given to him by the enchantress. It was in a glass trap, and set on a table. Beside it was his Mirror.

He grabbed it and Said, " Show me the girl"

There was Hermione, and Pansy. Sitting/leaning on her bed.

" He really not that bad, once you get to know him." said Pansy, looking at her. " he just needs to learn how to control his temper and he's nervous around you."

" well he doesn't need to force me to do anything." said Hermione.

" why don't you just try?" said Pansy leaning closer. " just try to get to know him."

" no." said Hermione, gaping at her. " he takes away my freedom, my father, and my wishes all in one day, and you want me to get to know him."

Hermione stood up and walked to the window.

She had tears running down her face. "right now. I want absolutely NOTHING to do with him."

Draco tore his eyes away from the mirror. His heart felt heavy. He could feel the usually depression overwhelming him.

"i'm just fooling myself, it's hopeless." he said, leaning heavily on the table. " she'll never see me as anything other than a beast."

Draco moved to his bed, and curled up. Letting his depression, give way to the welcome darkness of sleep.

**Hope everyone like this chapter**

**sorry it took so long i've been having some health issues. **

**Review.**

**Ttyl **

**jen.**


	7. Music

**This is the one song chapter. **

**I'm only trying it out, **

**but since I don't know whether this will work out. **

**Review and tell me what you thought. **

"Oh No." came a small giggly voice through the hall.

"oh yes." said another, more incitant voice.

" oh no." said a small featherduster coming out from behind a curtain into the deserted corridor. " the last time you burned off half my feathers. Then I had to explain that to mother."

" But ginny." said Blaise, also exiting the curtain. " the last time I also got spooked cuz we got caught by Fred and george. It won't happen again. I promise."

ginny stood there resalotly for around fifteen seconds. Then said, "aight."

Blasie grabbed her around the waist (if you can find the waist on a featherduster.), and said, " oh ho ho. My little sweet."

then bent down to kiss her.

Then promptly dropped her when he saw the door to Hermione's room swing open, and hermione walked out.

"she's out." said blaise.

He started to follow her, then stopped and looked at an angry ginny. Her feathers could have been on fire for how angry she was. He came back, pecked her on the cheek and said, " i'm sorry. We'll continue this later. I promise."

then he started to leave. After a few seconds he heard ginny call, " you better or your butt is mine."

he chuckled as he went to find Harry.

_____________

Hermione had finally given in and left her room. She was hungry and had absolutely no idea where the kitchen was. She figured that it was on the bottem level. So that was where she started.

She looked in around sixty rooms before she found it. She was surprise with how old everything was. Dust covered most of the rooms except where she had stepped. She grimaced at the mess.

One room she found looked like it had at one point been a drawing room. The portraits of two stern looking people rose up the walls. The first had been of a man in dark robes. He had white skin and almost platinum blond hair. His eyes were electric blue with no joy or happiness in them. his mouth was set in a straight line.

The second was of a woman. Her blond hair hung around her face in waves. Her sapphire blue eyes held laughter and a look of pure joy. Her mouth had the small curves of a smile at the corners. Her dress was a dark green. As though to match her husbands.

Hermione left the room, feeling more confused then ever.

When she walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasly and the stove were arguing. Harry was walking around and fred and george were falling asleep next to eat other.

She sighed and quietly closed the door. She didn't want company yet. That was a fact. But as Hermione turned to leave the door, a voice behind her said, " might as well go in and get something to eat."

She turned guiltily, and hanging behind her was a picture.

It was talking.

The young lord that was in it had long blond hair, not as white as the fur on Draco but not as dark as the hair on the woman in the portraits. His eyes were a mix of gold and green. He had perfect bone structure. But it was flawed in one way. He had a large scar, running the length of his face, passing between his eyes and acrossed his nose.

" what?" she said looking at him.

" you need to go get seomting to eat." the lord said again. " I know my brother can be hard at times, but its only because he's been alone for ten years."

" yes, well." she said, turning her head from the handsome portrait. "that doesn't excuse him from everything."

" that may be." he said again. " but you still need food. Go get it, before you starve."

she turned from him and walked through the door again. This time having the objects in the room giving jumps of surprise.

Outside the door, Arto looked at her residing form. He smiled at himself for this plan. If she was what his half-brother wanted. Then he would have her first. Though he didn't know how he would win her heart before his brother.

He turned from the portrait entrance.

This was where is mother had hidden him. her sorceress blood line was a careful secret, not even draco knew the full potential of what was in here. There were four carefully kept bookcases, filled to the brim. There was a small table and cooking things here and there.

But he sat down, and for all intensive purposes, began to work on his plan.

_Meanwhile..._.

Hermione was eating more food then she had seen in her entire life. The stove, once called Crabbe, had made a delightful dinner.

Even as she ate, songs from all the silverware, cups, plates, saucers, and anything else that could talk.

Blaise showed up and lead the music.

"**Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test,  
tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
and we provide the rest!**

**Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"**

Lines upon lines of spoons, forks, and knives, sang to different notes along with the plates, bowls, and cups.

Even as the spoons, and other utencils jumped into the punch, the rest of the dinnerware sang:

"**They can sing, they can dance  
After all, miss, this is France!  
And a dinner here is never second best!  
Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

**Beef ragout, cheese souffle,  
Pie and pudding en flambe!  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!"**

The serving plates along with many other dishes, danced past, barely giving Hermione time to grab a little of everything.

**You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!**

**We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks **

**Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

Blaise's light baratone rang out, " **If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!"**

Everything else rang out, "**Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!"**

Hermione felt and heard the change in tune and demeanor in the song. She looked up and saw Blaise and Harry standing alone in the center of light. Harry looked stressed, while Blaise just looked sad.

Blaise sang, "**Life is so unnerving,  
For a servant who's not serving!  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.**

**Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone. **

**Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! **

**Most days just lay around the castle,  
Flabby fat and lazy  
You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!"**

Hemione began to eat again, after the sad segment. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasly was right in front of her with her cart, just about running into her.

She sang out, "**It's a guest, it's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed!**

**With dessert, she'll want tea,  
And my dear, that's fine with me!  
While the cups do their soft shoeing,  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!**

**I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sake, is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do--  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guest!"**

Hermione had finished eating and pushed her plate away. The song was nearing it's end, she could tell.

**She's our guest!  
****Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!**

**With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going--**

**Course, by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for let's eat up  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!!"**

Hermione started clapping, and didn't stop until her hands were sensitive.

"bravo" she said, looking at Harry and Blaise. " that was wonderful."

Harry's clock face turned red, and he said, " thank you thank you madam moiselle. Oh my goodness. It's time for bed."

" oh." said Hermione, looking down at him. " can't I have a tour first? So I won't get lost. Or at least not too badly."

"aight." said Harry, looking at her. " but only for a half hour, then you go to bed."

" agreed." said Hermione, shaking Harry cold metal side tab.

" well then lets be off." said Blaise, leading the way out of the room, closly followed by Harry and Hermione. Never knowing that they were being watched very carefully.

**Ok hoped everybody liked.**

**Remember to review.**

**Ttyl **

**jen**


	8. Author's note

**Ok guys i'm real sorry about this but **

**my computer broke again. **

**Its has to be sent in to geeksquad headquarters **

**cuz the idiots wouldn't just replace the stupid thing. **

**So I'm gonna try to update when I can. **

**Sorry for the long wait, **

**especially to those reading my 'beauty and the beast fanfic' since you've been waiting **

**soooooo**

**long for an update. **

**Again really sorry. **

**Jen**


End file.
